


Fatal Attraction

by glitterydesires



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterydesires/pseuds/glitterydesires
Summary: *Based on Heathers but 2020Pete Wentz is one of the most popular boys at Westerberg High. He is also part of a clique of the most popular rich boys: Gerard Way, Frank Iero, and Ray Toro. Pete’s senior year becomes more dramatic when he meets pretty bad boy, Mikey W, an outsider.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 4





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> *This is supposed to be all for fun since mcr stans love to joke about Mikey
> 
> *Who everyone is supposed to be:  
> Heather Chandler - Gerard Way  
> Heather Duke - Frank Iero  
> Heather McNamara - Ray Toro  
> Veronica Sawyer - Pete Wentz  
> Kurt Kelly - Alex Gaskarth  
> Ram Sweeney - Jack Barakat   
> Martha Dunstock - Patrick Stump  
> JD - Mikey W

Here I am. Just another lunch with my three “best” friends. Their names are Gerard Way, Frank Iero, and Ray Toro. They are pretty big names at my school, Westerberg High. Now I know you may be thinking. Aren’t I glad to be with them? Well yes but sometimes I truly feel like the outsider of this group.

Gerard tells me he teaches people life lessons and to spread their wings to fly. I’m not sure what “lesson” I’m supposed to be learning from him yet but I really hope it’s soon so I can have a new beginning. That is soon anyways since we graduate this year. 

I grab my lunch and take a seat.

“Hey Gerard.” 

“Hey Pete, so I was thinking you could copy Alex Gaskarth’s handwriting and give a note to Patrick Stump.”

I look back at where Patrick is sitting.

“But Gerard, I have nothing against Patrick Stump.”

“You don’t have anything for him either. C’mon, it’ll give him some dream material for weeks. He will never know.”

“I just don’t think-“

“Well don’t think. Just do.”

There Patrick was walking. I grabbed a pen and started writing. How did I get myself into this? Oh right, Gerard was amazed at my freshman permission slip forgery so that I could go to the Museum of Music.

I wrote in Alex’s handwriting:

“Dear Patrick,

I’ve been thinking of you and was really hoping we could get to know each other !

\- Love, Alex G” 

Every Monday, we do this thing called a “Lunch time poll”. It’s when we walk around the cafeteria and ask people questions like “What would you do if the aliens arrived today?”

When Patrick wasn’t looking, Gerard placed the note on his tray. The four of us sit back down and look natural as we see what happens next. Patrick walks to Alex and Jack. Alex begins to laugh, bringing attention to him. 

“I feel so bad.” I say out loud.

“Oh Pete, you used to have a sense of humor.” Frank responds.

I notice all that Frank has had for lunch is iced coffee.

“That’s all for lunch?”

“No. I had bread.”

“Grow up Frank. Iced coffee for lunch is so 2019.” Gerard comments.

“Well tell the school to make better food.”

At this empty table, I notice a boy I haven’t seen before. He has brown hair styled up and is wearing a black coat with black jeans. 

“Maybe I could..go ask new kid a question.” I tell G, F, and R.

“Go ahead. I know his name is Mikey. He’s in my and Frank’s English class.” Ray acknowledges.

I go up to him.

“Well greetings and salutations.” The boy tells me.

I smile at him.

“Are you a Gerard, Frank or Ray?” He asks. How does he know Gerard’s name? Wow he is that popular.

“No. I’m a Pete. Pete Wentz. Now I’m about to ask you a question. May be stupid.” I compensate.

“Well nothing to me is stupid.”

“You inherit 5 million dollars the same day aliens arrive. What do you do?”

“Wow you’re right. That was stupid but if you may ask, I’d buy alcohol and probably a big house for the day.”

“That’s quite a plan.”

Frank then walks over to me. C’mon Frank. I still had 7 minutes!

“Well see you later new kid.” I say.

I walk back to our lunch table. 

“Let’s go kick his ass.” I hear Alex and Jack say.

I’m just going to mind my business for now. 

“I’m sorry. The school doesn’t allow animals in the cafeteria.” Jack announces.

“You think you can just walk in here like it’s your world? Who are you anyways?” Alex questions.

“Answer dickhead.”

Mikey takes a knife out from his backpack. 

“I don’t have to answer to you.” Mikey smirks.

Alex and Jack run. Mikey puts his knife away.


	2. Candy Store

It’s after school and the four of us are sitting in my living room while Ray’s playlist is playing in the background. That fight in the cafeteria is our big topic today. For all we know, the principal did have a talk with Mikey.

“Ok but I don’t think they’ll actually suspend him.” Frank thinks.

“He used an actual knife.” Gerard comments.

“But no one died.”

“Also, I thought you hated high school boys and weren’t going to date til college.” Ray adds.

“Yes but now there’s things I realize.” I respond.

My mom then walks into the living room.

“Gerard, your mom is here.” My mom says.

“Ok. Frank and Ray, you guys want a ride?” Gerard asks.

“Sure.” Ray responds.

“And Pete, remember I’ll pick you up at 8. So get ready.” 

“Alright.” I say.

Gerard, Frank and Ray get up and go. My mom sits next to me.

“So how was school?” She asks.

“Good. I met this new kid named Mikey.”

“Aw. I’m glad you’re making new friends.”

My mom then grabs the remote and changes it to one of those weird TLC shows.

I go to my room to continue getting ready for this party. I put on a blue button up and black jeans.

It’s now time for Gerard to pick me up. I get off at 7/11 while Gerard waits in the car.

“Which slushee?” I ask.

“The berry blast.” Gerard yells from the car.

I walk in and see Mikey.

“Hey didn’t expect to see you here.” I notice.

“Yea well. I’ve moved around so many times in my life that the only stable thing seems to be a 7/11 everywhere.” Mikey responds.

“So this is your hang out spot? Alone?”

“Pretty much. I can just come here when I’m bored and eat nachos with a slushee.”

“Wow. Wait why do you move so much? If you don’t mind me asking.

“My dad owns a construction company. We go everywhere in the US.”

“Oh wow.”

“So you want me to fill up the slushee for you?”

I hate making people do things for me but I’m in love right now.

“Sure. Berry blast please.”

Mikey hands me the slushee and I pay.

“Where are you headed?” 

“Just a party with my friends.”

“Of course. Just the perfect life of Pete Wentz.”

“Well no. Honestly, they feel like coworkers your forced to like until you leave.”

“Funny. I don’t like your friends either.”

Gerard comes in with an angry face.

“Pete! We were supposed to leave 5 minutes ago!” Gerard exclaims.

“Well your life awaits.” Mikey smiles. 

I walk out the door and get in the car. Gerard and I haven’t really talked on the way. I already feel nauseous. I write in my private notes on my phone:

“Dear diary, I am already so angry. Especially at Gerard. I literally will snap and need to stop him from getting in the way. I don’t know how but he can’t just treat people like this!” 

We walk inside. I see flashing lights and already drunk people everywhere.

I try to sit down so that I don’t pass out.

Suddenly a girl comes up to me.

“Come here often?” She giggles.

“No but you know I’m not feeling well so if you could please-“

“Wow I don’t want to hear your sob story.”

I get up and walk away.

“What the fuck was that?” Gerard notices.

“Gerard, I’m literally so nauseas. Can we go home?”

“What? No?”

I fall to the floor and wake up with water on my face.

Gerard picks me up and takes me outside.

“You stupid fuck” Gerard exaggerates.

“You dumb bitch.” I reply.

“You were nothing before we met. You were playing legos with Patrick Stump. You were a Disney Channel character. I brought you to this big party. And what’s my thanks? You fainting on the carpet?”

“Well deal with it sweetie.”

“Good luck tomorrow. No one around here is going to wanna play your reindeer games.”

I walk myself home. Ugh Gerard, you’ll be over


	3. Dead Boy Walking

I arrive home and sit on my desk. I’m still mad but it’s whatever. Maybe tomorrow will be better. 

I get a notification on my phone from Mikey on Instagram. I accept the message and read it.

“Hey how was the party?” He messages.

“Terrible. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“How about meet me at the park and we can throw rocks at the pond while we talk about it.”

Usually I’d say fuck off but I see this as opportunity. 

I quietly sneak out and run to the park. Mikey is sitting by the pond with a blanket. I lay next to him. 

“This really is better than being nauseated and trying to look cool with high school king bee.” 

“What’s wrong darling?” He asks.

“Ugh. It’s just. Do you ever wonder why your life became what it is.”

“You’re fine. Gerard really is someone who should die.”

I’m assuming he’s being figurative.

“I say we grow up, fake it til we make it and just leave this town.” 

“Ok but we can still give him payback.”

I then get an idea. I say we play a little joke. 

“Tomorrow morning, let’s give him some payback. Meet me at my house.”

It’s the next morning. We are in Gerard’s house. His mom let us in while she was leaving to her morning yoga.

“Ok. We can offer him a hangover cure of some sort thats gross.” Mikey suggests.

“What about milk and orange juice?” I suggest.

“We can add some Ajax.” 

“No. That’ll kill him. We can maybe also add some liquid butter.”

I see Mikey making the mixture in a clear cup. It looks like a strange red.

“He wouldn’t drink something that looks like that.” I notice.

“What about in a mug?”

He puts the mixture in a mug. I then spit in it. I put everything away. Mikey then touches my hand. I give him a kiss.

“Wait a minute!” Mikey gasps.

“What?”

“Never mind. Let’s go.”

I knock on Gerard’s bedroom door.

“Hey Pete. I guess we are over last night’s drama? Like we both said shit we don’t mean.” Gerard says.

“Yea we did.” I respond.

“How did he get in here?”

“Pete asked if I could help fix something up for you just in case you were hung over.” Mikey replies.

“I’m not that hung over. Also I don’t know if I trust him.”

“I knew this would be too strong for you.”

“Give me that.” 

Gerard gets up grabs the cup and drinks it all at once. He starts choking and crashes on to the coffee table.

“Oh my god. I can’t believe I just killed my best friend.” I gasp.

“And your worst enemy.” Mikey insists.

“Same difference.”

I start walking around the room. I can’t believe this is happening. 

“What are we going to tell the cops?” Mikey realizes.

“Oh my god. I’m going to have to send my SAT scores to prison now instead of UCLA. I can’t believe this is my life.” I hyperventilate.

“At least you’re got what you wanted.”

“Got what I wanted? There’s a difference between actually wanting someone out of your life and just wanting to them to get a reality check.”

Mikey looks around.

“Ok. Ok. Now if we killed her, that’s a crime. But what if, we made it look like a suicide?”

“How?”

“You can fake handwriting pretty good right?”

I start thinking of what to write.

“I had a myriad of problems.” Mikey thinks for me to write.

“I can’t use myriad. Gerard got that question wrong on the vocab test.”

“That will only be better. It will show that vocab test was one of his failures so it stressed him out.”

I keep writing other things on the lines of “no one knew the real me” and “popularity can only hide so much”.

I try so hard to detach myself from this situation since we are literally going to school right now. It’s going to be hard. I see Ray and Frank near Gerard’s locker then give them both a hug.

“This sucks.” Ray comments. 

Ray opens Gerard’s locker. Frank looks inside.

“Wait he left his airpods in here.” Frank notices and puts them in his pocket.

“Frank!” 

“What? No one else will use them again.”

“Fair point.”

This shouldn’t be a funny situation. Why am I laughing? 

“Actually. Pete you can have them. Gerard would always say that you were cheap when it came to technology and he’d buy you new stuff if he could.” Frank says as he gives me the airpods.

I start to feel a bit warm. I go to the nearby water fountain and splash my face with it.

“What are you doing?” Ray questions.

I say nothing. 

The bell then rings for home room. Mrs. Fleming thought a good activity for us was to talk about our feelings.

His ex, Bert raises his hand. 

“I’m shocked but also I remember when Gerard broke up with me because I was too boring. The reality probably was that he just was dissatisfied with life.” Bert says.

I’m just not going to say anything. Also that’s not even true. Bert literally would only like dates where there was no talking.

I’m glad I wasn’t asked to say anything but oh my god. Everyone’s acting like Gerard was their best friend when they hated each other. It’s like we exposed a new side of people.


	4. Blue

I decide to go to Mikey’s house after school. I’m not in the mood to hear my parents talk about this.

“I guess Gerard Way is more popular then ever now.” Mikey comments.

Mikey’s dad then walks in the living room.

“Hey son.” His dad says.

His dad gets on the treadmill next to the couch. This feels awkward now.

“You know nothing will beat that New Year’s eve when we lived in Alabama. We set off fireworks.” Mikey’s dad mentions.

“Yep. Sucks this state wouldn’t allow it but maybe if we stay, we can do it anyways.” Mikey laughs.

“Are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?”

I blush. Boyfriend?

“Oh yea. Dad, this is Pete. Pete, this is my dad.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Are you going to stay for dinner?” Mikey’s dad asks.

“Sorry I can’t. My mom is making spaghetti.”

“Aw that’s sweet. I think the last time I saw my mom, she was waving out the supermarket window holding spaghetti.” Mikey says.

I now have no way to respond to that. Awkward. I walk back home.

“Hey sweetie. How was your day? I know your friend Gerard died.” My dad acknowledges.

“I guess I’m okay. Just grieving.” I respond.

“I understand. So when are we going to meet mysterious boy?” Mom asks.

“Uh I don’t know. Anyways I have to go to Gerard’s memorial.”

“Alright.”

My parents give me a hug.

Gerard’s memorial isn’t too bad. Although I’m still noticing fake people. 

“So want to triple date with Alex and Jack and us tonight?” Ray asks.

First of all, Mikey pulled a knife on the both of them so why do they want a triple date? Second, why at a memorial?

“No thanks Ray.”

“It’ll be fun. All your friends together!”

“Ok fine. I’ll go but it’ll be hard to get Mikey to agree.”

I text Mikey asking if he’d go. He left me on read. 

I guess Frank opted out too. It’s just me, Ray, Alex, and Jack at the park. This can not go well.

Alex and Jack are acting like children and digging a hole. 

Alex grabs some dirt and blows it to our faces. I’m so annoyed.

Jack and Ray hold hands.

“You know it’s been a while since I had some satisfaction.” Alex says seductively biting his lip.

“Well that’s too bad.” I respond.

He reaches for my hand. I kick him in the balls. Luckily I see Mikey and run towards him.

“I’m sorry I kept you on read. I didn’t know what the plan was.” Mikey explains.

“Ugh. It’s whatever.” 

“Fuckin Ray. Sorry I’m feeling a bit superior tonight. Our love is God. Let’s go get a slushee.” 

I run off with him. Sorry Ray.

Next morning, I’m in Yearbook. They’re debating what to put in Gerard’s tribute page. I’m just scared they’re going to make this problematic.

Suddenly I hear a girl giggle. It’s the same girl from the party. I don’t even know her, why is my name in her mouth.

“What?” I ask.

“Alex told me about your exhilarating date last night.” She responds.

“Exhilarating? I left him with his balls being kicked.”

“I don’t know. He seemed to go in detail. I’ll shut up now.”

“No please tell me. I want to know what I did.” 

“Sword fight in your mouth.” She whispers.

“Ew I wouldn’t do that.”

I text Mikey what happened. He tells me we should meet after school since he has a plan.

We go upstairs and I give Alex a call. 

“Hey Alex. I heard what your fantasy was. If you’d really like to see something, come to the woods behind the school at dawn. Make sure to bring Jack. This will be fun.”

I hang up the phone and put it on the charger.

“Wait why are we handwriting a note if all we are doing is threatening them?” I ask. 

“Because they’ll be blanks.”

“Woah wait. No. My Bonnie and Clyde days are over.”

“Do you take German?”

“No. French.”

“Well these are Ich Luge bullets. My great grandpa used them in WWII. They work like tranquilizers. Alex and Jack will fall asleep for a while and be a bit bloody but won’t die.”

“Ok so they just make the person bleed and be unconscious but no actual harm?”

“Yes and when they wake up. They’ll just be laughing stocks since we will plant embarrassing evidence.” 

I decide to write it. I really hope he isn’t lying to me. I decide to write the note as if toxic masculinity from being a jock is why they died. Also, that they run an anime fan page and were in love.

“That’s perfect.” Mikey laughs. He puts on gloves and gets a bag full of evidence. The evidence has: Hentai drawings, roses, chocolate, Smart water, and fake nudes. 

I give Mikey a hug and he kisses me. This is going to be interesting


	5. Our Love is God

I stand near a tree. I was smart enough not to bring my phone just in case. 

“Hey Pete.” Jack notices.

“Hey Alex and Jack.” I smile.

“So do we just whip it out?”

“No. I made a circle where you’d both stand and start stripping. Let’s make this a game. Jack you stand here and Alex you stand here.” 

“What about you?” Alex asks.

“I was hoping you’d rip my clothes off.” I respond.

Alex and Jack take their shirts off.

“Ok so in the count of 3.” I announce.

I start counting down. On 3, Mikey shoots Alex. Jack starts running.

“You let him run off!” Mikey exclaims.

“Yea but it’s fine.” I respond.

“I’ll go hunt him down.”

Mikey starts running. I begin to examine Alex to make sure he really isn’t dead. Mikey then grabs my hand to run back to the car.

We run fast before anyone can find us. We start making out in the car as we see a cop. 

The next day, Mikey drives me to school only to find out it was cancelled. We sit in the parking lot.

“We killed them.” I cry.

“You wanted them dead.” Mikey responds.

“No I did not. I’m such an idiot.”

“Look, you believed it because you wanted to.”

“But I didn’t.”

I cover my ears and close my eyes. Ok I’m mad at him now. 

“Look, Pete. Alex and Jack had nothing else to offer the school but terrible jokes and toxic masculinity.”

“Ok fine. Can we at least have slushees before the memorial.” 

We go to the service. It went okay except for the fact that Jack’s dad began ranting about teens and internet culture but how he loved his son no matter what.

I go back home and write in my private notes:

Dear diary, my teen angst now has a body count. The most popular people in school are now dead and everyone is sad. It’s a weird sad though. I can’t control myself when I’m with Mikey. Are we going to prom or hell?

I walk into school the next day. Mrs. Fleming is hosting some kind of assembly. She’s having all of us hold hands.

“Isn’t this amazing?” Mikey asks.

I have no response. Honestly this whole day is chaos. 

I rant to Mikey when we are at his house. 

“You know chaos is what killed the dinosaurs darling.” Mikey smiles.

I roll my eyes.

“Look. Our plan is working. Our way is to scare people away from being assholes.” Mikey assures.

“Our way is not our way!” 

“Tell that to the judge and Alex Gaskarth.”

I throw a pillow at Mikey.

“I’m telling that to you.”

Mikey’s dad walks into the living room.

“Are we too much noise?”

“No. You’re fine. I just wanted to show Pete some of the fireworks from that New Years.”

I watch the video. Something is off. I can hear a woman crying and I swear I saw a tree set on fire. Mikey’s dad smiles like he’s proud. He walks away

“Do you like your dad?” I ask Mikey.

“I never really thought about that. My dad said mom died in an accident because she wasn’t careful enough with the fireworks.”

“Wait did she die on that New Years?”

“Yes. She was getting the supplies for my dad at the market and last thing I knew, she was gone. I was only 10.”

Smells Like Teen Spirit plays on the radio. Mikey starts dancing then grabs his gun. He shoots the radio.

“That’s it. I’m leaving.” I announce. 

“You know crying wont save anyone.”

“I’m not trying to save anyone other than myself.”

Mikey holds my hand. I pull away. 

“And to think there was a time I actually thought you were cool! You know what? Go play your little games but when you’re at school do not mess with me!” I exclaim as I run out the house.

I go to see Gerard’s locker again. All our pictures are still there.

Frank puts his hands over my eyes.

“Frank, what do you want?” I ask.

“Notice anything?”

I see Frank is wearing Gerard’s scrunchie. I scoff and walk away.


	6. Shine a Light

I go back home. I decide to call my old friend Hayley Williams. I haven’t hung out with her in ever. 

“Hey Pete. I don’t think we talked since last summer.” Hayley acknowledges.

“Yea. How’s life been treating you?” I ask.

“Ok. Honestly my dreams have been more fun. Last night I dreamt that I was on Broadway with Ben Platt.”

“Well Hayley your dreams are better than my reality.”

Hayley laughs. If only she knew. She gets a text

“Oh that was my mom. guess I should leave.” Hayley says.

“Ok bye. See you around.” I respond. 

I go to the living room where my parents are watching some news segment on teens and mental health. I turn it off and stand in front of the TV.

“What are you doing?” Mom asks.

“These news channels are eating up the recent deaths like it’s a spoon. Like it’s a cool thing.”

“Are you saying this isn’t a time for troubled youth?”

“All I’m saying is teens want to be treated like human beings. Not tested like we are some kind of experiment.”

“Treated like a human being? Just how do you think adults act with other adults? Most of time when teens complain it’s because they are being treated like a human being.”

“Well then. Guess I was born in the wrong generation to be a human being.”

“Hmm. You’ll live.” 

Frank comes running in laughing. 

“Patrick Stump tried to walk into traffic.” 

Why is he laughing at this? 

“Is he dead?”

“Nope. Just another geek trying to imitate the popular people and failing miserably.” 

I slap Frank and bring him upstairs.

“Ok you didn’t have to slap me though. I bet he was wearing his diapers.” Frank jokes.

“You aren’t funny.” I respond.

I get a notification that Ray is on Instagram Live.

Ray is crying and talking about he feels like the world is ending since his closest friends are gone.

“Should i type something?” I ask Frank.

“No. Let’s just watch.”

He ends the live-stream by thanking the 10 people on for listening to him rant.

The next morning, I walk into school trying to find Ray. I hear crying in the bathroom stall. I walk in and see Ray.

“Hey I saw your live stream and by what I’m seeing here you’re not okay.” I notice.

“Well at least you noticed.”

I decide to sit next to him.

“But you know not every day could be a happy day. If it was that way, you’d be like a game show host.”

“You’re right. Thank you so much.”

Ray lays his head on my shoulder.

The day drags on then it’s lunch. I see Frank sitting on the stairs wearing Gerard’s red coat. 

“Everyone signed this new petition saying I’m the new king. Everyone loves me.” Frank smiles.

“Yes they may love you but I know you. Ryan Ross told me the petition was to put a hot tub in the cafeteria. Sophia Lilis told me it was to-“

“Some people just need a bit manipulation. Sign the petition okay.”

“Don’t talk to me like that okay.”

“Look. This was your boy Mikey’s idea.”

“No-“

“You jealous now?”

I give Frank another slap.

“Why can’t you be a good friend? Why are you such a mega bitch!” 

“Because I can. Goodbye.”

Frank walks away.

Mikey walks down the stairs.

“So babe, what are today’s plan?”

“I want to ruin Frank’s career.”

“Now you’re talking.”

Mikey holds my hand and looks in my eyes. I can’t do this. I walk back.

“It’s over Mikey. Grow up!”

“But you were right babe. C’mon.”


	7. Chapter 7

My parents are seated on the couch like they’ve been waiting for me.

“Your friend Mikey stopped by. He seemed worried about you.” Mom starts.

“And we have noticed you’ve been more depressed lately.”

“He said we should keep you away from sharp objects.”

I run up to my room and see a doll hanging. I take it down. What was he doing in my room?

I decide to just take a nap. In my dream, I see Mikey hurting Frank. Why did I even suggest it? I even see Gerard’s ghost in my dream. He asked me if I was proud of myself. 

I wake up and have an idea. I’ll catch Mikey in whatever act he has next. I’ll fake my own death for the night. I know he will be coming back here soon. 

I grab my diary and rip a page out. I just write “life sucks” on it. I lay down on the floor and grab a cup. I fill it with dish soap. 

I can hear Mikey’s footsteps so I act dead.

“Pete? Oh no. I was just teasing. I love you so much. Oh well. You missed my real plan. I was going to make you part of it. I guess you can’t see what everyone really signed.” Mikey tells.

He starts reading the note. The note is saying everyone will die. 

“If you were alive. We could’ve made s’mores after this was over.” Mikey explains as he gets out through the window. 

I can then hear my mom’s footsteps.

“Pete!”

i open my eyes.

“Surprise.” I announce.

I gotta save everyone tomorrow. Knowing Mikey, he’s smart enough not to send out a warning on social media. If no one can stop him, I’ll do it myself.


	8. I Am Damaged

I run into school. I have no idea where Mikey could be.

“Pete? Mikey told me you died. Well I’m glad you’re here but now we should probably have a one on one.” Mrs. Fleming notices.

“Thanks Mrs. Fleming but I’m on a mission.”

I see Mikey walking down some stairs. I follow him. First he stops at the bathroom. I don’t know if he’s doing anything in there that’s relevant but I guess I’ll wait around.

Everyone is walking in the halls. I forgot today is the pep rally. 

“Patrick what is on the last floor under the gym?” I ask as I see him.

“Boiler room. Why?” He asks.

I run to down the stairs. I found him!

“I’m sorry, are you allowed to be in here?” I question.

Mikey looks shocked.

“I knew something was up with that cup.” Mikey exclaims.

“Like father, like son. Thinking anything can be solved with violence!”

I take out the knife I took from Mikey a while ago. Mikey shows his gun.

“First. We put our weapons down.” I insist.

Mikey puts his down.

“Now put your hands on your head.” I add.

Mikey puts his hand on head then walks up the stairs. He grabs and throws me down. I get up and grab the fire hydrant. I attack him. Mikey then smacks me down. He runs and bangs on some cans. I catch up to him and throw him to the floor. I grab my knife.

“I will not let you destroy this place and these people.”

Mikey’s hand moves towards the knife. Blood splatters from his fingers.

“Shit!”

“It’s over Mikey. Time to surrender!” 

“Maybe you’re right but the only reason I feel like this is because nobody loves me! Face it. The only place everyone could get along is the underworld.”

“Enough of your pitying.”

“I’m just saying. Everyone will look back and think this is just a societal failure.” 

“You know what I want?”

“What?”

I grab Mikey’s gun. 

“Cruel guys like you out of my life.”

I walk out the boiler room and to the outside. 

“I’m impressed.”

“You’re alive?”

I see a police officer. They’re taking him.

“Yep. We’ll see you and don’t forget about me.”

Suddenly everyone is walking outside.

“What happened to you?” Ray asks.

“You look like hell.” Frank comments.

“Thanks I just got back.” I respond.

Patrick is walking across the hallway. 

“Hey Patrick. Wanna go watch a movie tonight?” I ask.

“Me?”

“Yea. See my date tonight kinda blew...me off.”

That was a poor choice of words.

“I’d love to. Friend.”

I smile. Maybe the world can’t be completely normal again but I can at least focus on what matters.


End file.
